


Charming Family

by seekercastle



Category: Once Upon A Time - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Family Feels, Fluff, Swan-Mills Family (Once Upon a Time)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:10:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26460118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seekercastle/pseuds/seekercastle
Summary: Set a year after season 1. No magic.Emma and Regina are married. No magic returned after the curse broke.One-shots collection of The Mills family life.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1 - Last Name

"It's finally here!"

Snow's voice is echoing through the manor. She walks as fast as her seven-month pregnant belly allows her. Emma looked up from her bowl, mouth full of cereals and a tad of milk dripping from the side of her mouth. Her left eyebrow shot up at her mother's excitement. Did she even knock?

"Emma! It's finally here!" Said Snow again, her eyes glimmer with excitement.

"Wha?" Asked Emma, still chewing her breakfast.

"Don't talk with your mouth full, darling." Regina chastised Emma as she walks into the kitchen. "Where's Henry?"

Emma swallowed her bite. "He went early to finish his school project. I packed him a sandwich before he left."

Regina nodded her head, turn around, and pour herself a cup of coffee Emma had already made. She already wears her usual attire to work, in contrast to Emma's pajama pants and a white tank top.

"And what are you doing here so early in the morning, Snow?" Asked Regina, leaning towards the counter and sipping her coffee.

Snow wave the brown envelope in her hand. "It's finally here! From this forward, I officially change my name to Nolan!"

Emma groaned silently. This topic is something her mother has been talking about for weeks now. She's been persuading Emma to change her name into Nolan. It's not that Emma's attached to her last name, it's just that she doesn't have to change her last name to make them feel like a family. They already a family regardless of their surname. But Snow argued that it would be terrific to have the same surname. David, thankfully, disagree. Like Emma, he thinks they already feel like family regardless.

"Besides, it's Emma's name. We shouldn't pressure her to do something she doesn't feel comfortable with." Said David on Emma and Snow's last argument.

"Snow." Regina warned.

"No, no! I'm not trying to talk Emma into doing something. I want to share this happy news!" Snow pulled the paper from inside the envelope, showing both women her new certificate. "See?"

"Yes, Snow. I can see that." Regina rolled her eyes.

"It's great, Mom." Emma smiled genuinely. She can't help but feel happy for her mother.

Since the first time Snow talked to her about changing her name, Emma had been thinking about it. Yes, Emma had refused to change her surname into Nolan, but she thought about changing it to her wife's surname. 

"I'm still waiting for mine." Emma said as she put her now empty bowl in the sink.

"Yeah, well, it could take to up to eight weeks--wait, what?!" Snow exclaimed.

Regina whipped her head towards the blonde, clearly surprised. 

"Yeah, I decided to change my surname. Not to Nolan, though. I hope you're okay with that." Emma said to Snow. Emma walked to Regina and wrapped her arms around the woman's waist, staring lovingly at the brunette. "I decided to become Mrs. Mills officially."

Regina gasped. "Emma, you don't have to do that."

"I know." Emma pecked her lips. "It's just that I want to have the same name as my wife and child. Also, Swan isn't my name anyway. They were just another family that had abandoned me. But The Mills? They found me, and I hope they will keep me."

Emma always thought Regina was gorgeous. But the way she smiled at her right now, she's simply breath-taking.

"The Mills will keep you for as long as you live." Whispered Regina.

Emma smirked and kissed her wife deeply. She reached for her coffee mug and set them on the counter. They would have gone all the way if it weren't for Emma's mother, who clapped excitedly.

"Oh my god, Emma! I can't believe you didn't tell me!" 

Emma reluctantly let go of her wife and turn to look at Snow. But still, keep her arm around Regina's waist to keep her close.

"Yeah, I wanted it to be a surprise." Emma shrugged. "Henry knows about it. He helped me through the whole process. He also gave me an idea of my name."

"I can't believe you told our son about it and not me." Regina sighed.

"It's a good thing you love me." Emma grinned.

Regina chuckled. "Unfortunately."

"Anyway, you already know that I didn't have a middle name. When they took me in, The Swans never gave me a middle name. So it's always been plain Emma Swan. When Mom asked me to change my name to Nolan, I know I couldn't do it. I love you and Dad so much, but it's just doesn't feel right to me. Then the Kid suggested why not combine our names? The hyphen thing seems pretentious to me, so I told him no. He said, why not take Dad's name as my middle name. That's a pretty good idea to me."

Snow gasped, tears immediately filled her eyes.

Emma nodded. "Yap. I'm changing my name to Emma Nolan Mills."

Snow squealed and ran, surprisingly fast, to the women and wrapped her arms around them both. Regina rolled her eyes in annoyance. Emma just laughed at her mother's usual antics.

It's another two weeks before Emma's new certificate arrived. She smiled as she's staring at her new name.


	2. Chapter 2 - Weekend with Little Dude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snow and David went for a quick getaway and Emma babysitting her little brother.

"Dude. Come on. That's the third shirt you ruined today, and it's only noon."

"Ma!" James exclaimed, throwing yet another spoon of his lunch to his clothes.

Emma sigh then pinch her nose bridge. Snow and David went for a romantic getaway since Friday, their first weekend just the two of them since James was born. Regina volunteered to watch little James for them. Snow and David were excited, Emma, though, was nervous. But her wife reassured her that everything would be fine, besides Regina and Henry will be there with her.

At least that's the promise.

The kid left about an hour ago because he promised his friends to finish their science project together. Regina got an emergency call from the office earlier this morning. She said she'll be back as soon as she could. So, that left Emma responsible for her little brother at least until Regina come home.  
James throws another spoon of his lunch to Emma, ruining Emma's white tank top.

"Alright, that's it, little dude, you're getting a bath."

Emma raises her brother from his high chair. James keeps babbling incoherent words as they walk to the master bathroom, the only bathroom with a bathtub. Emma sat James down on the bathroom floor, then take off his clothes, leave him with his diaper. She leaves him on the floor while she takes off her tank top and prepares the bath.

James crawls towards the toilet, and then he pulls himself up. Emma reaches for him before he could touch inside.

"Dude, that's gross. Who taught you that?"

"Ma!"

"No, I'm not!"

"Ma!"

Emma sigh again. She takes off his diaper, then put James inside the bathtub. The little boy immediately playing with water while Emma washes his face and clean his body. James looked up to Emma with a wide grin, showing off his gums.

"You're adorable. You know that?"

James splashes the water with a squeal.

"Oh! I've got an idea." Emma dashes to the cabinet and takes a bottle. "Let's have a bubble bath!"

James grin.

* * *

  
Henry had a bad feeling. So, he left early from the library. His Mother left early this morning to attend some emergency meetings at the mayoral office. What kind of emergency needs the mayor's attention in a small town like Storybrooke, on Saturday nonetheless, Henry doesn't know. Now, his other Mother left in charge of his little uncle. Of course, Henry trusts Emma, but he couldn't shake the ominous feeling he got since he walked out of the mansion.

"Ma!" Henry called. Knowing it's only Emma inside the mansion. Regina hates it when Henry or Emma screams inside the mansion. She blames Emma for Henry's poor behavior.

"Ma!"

No answer.

Henry frowns. He knows his Ma is here somewhere. Henry put his bag inside his room and head towards the master bedroom.

"Ma?" Henry poke his head inside the room.

The master bedroom screamed Regina with lavender and cream colors, the decorations, it all fits for a Queen. But now, Henry could see Emma's touch here and there. Like the mess on Emma's side of the bed. James's laughter rang from the master bathroom, caught Henry's attention.

What he sees inside is enough to make his eyes pop. The room is full of bubbles; Henry could only see Emma's head and torso while the rest of her hidden somewhere behind those bubbles.

Emma turns her head, eyes wide and panicked. "Help me find your uncle."

Henry realizes he could hear James but not see him.

"Ma! What happened?" asked Henry. He walks carefully since the floor becomes quite slippery from the bubbles.

"I was not planning this if that's what you're asking. Jim knocked the bottle off of my hand! Now, less talk and help find him before Regina comes home."

"That's a little bit too late, Miss Swan."

Emma and Henry freeze at the smokey sound of the mayor. Both slowly turn their heads to the bathroom door. Regina stood with narrowed eyes, thin lips, and both hands on her hips. Emma gulp.

"Well. Technically, it's Mrs. Mills now."

Regina's eyes narrowed further.

Henry elbows his Mother. "Not helping, Ma."

"Right." Emma mumble. She clears her throat twice.

Regina walks towards the tub with the confidence only a Queen could muster. She reaches inside the tub and pulls out bubble-covered and excited little James.

"This bathroom better be clean when I come back, Miss Swan." Regina said sternly. "Come on, Henry. "

Henry thrown an apologetic glance towards Emma and quickly follow his brunette Mother.

* * *

Emma and Regina curls on the sofa, Emma's arms wrap around the brunette's middle and her head rest on Regina's shoulder. They are enjoying the quiet mansion after dropping the boys with Emma's parents. Henry will stay until after dinner with his grandparents. David promised to drop him off later as a thank you for the women for taking care of James.

"It feels nice." Emma exhales contently, enjoying her wife's body next to her.

"Hmm. You did great, darling."

"Despite yesterday's madness?"

Regina laughs. "Yes, my love, despite yesterday's madness. How did that happen?"

"Jim knocked the bottle off of my hand. He loved it, though."

"He did." Regina agrees. "But I hope it wouldn't happen again. Maybe next time, we should let Henry in charge of bath time."

"Hey, you trust the kid more than me?"

"Obviously."

"Rude."

"I think yesterday was a good experience for you. Now you know how hard it is to bathe a child. Henry wasn't any better as a toddler. He threw everything he could reach."

"You did great raising him, babe." Emma smirk, knowing Regina hates that.

"Don't call me that." Regina scold. "Raising Henry was hard because I was doing everything by myself. I didn't have anyone I could share the amazing experience with." Regina moves Emma's hand down to her stomach and stares into the green eyes she loves so much. "I'm ecstatic I can share this one with you."

Emma closes the distance between them. Her hand caresses Regina's stomach gently. "I'm glad I can share this with you too. When I was pregnant with Henry, I was in jail, and it felt so lonely. I'm glad you don't have to go through this alone as I did."

"We should tell Henry and your parents soon."

"Hmm. Later. Let's keep this to ourselves for a little bit longer."


	3. Chapter 3 - Another Night

David and Snow are both sick with chickenpox no less. Emma wonders how they never got them before. She got hers when she was seven from her foster sister on her fourth foster home. Are this disease doesn't exist in the enchanted forest? Regina said it did, but they didn't have the same equipment to deal with it as it does here. Regina got hers in her early teenage years, and her mother used magic to heal her scars, didn't want to ruin Regina's chance, she said. Emma huffed. She hates Cora for everything she did to her own daughter.

Anyway.

So that's why Emma's little brother James (or Jim as Emma called him, much to Snow and Regina's dismay) stay with them at the manor. Henry was ecstatic, though, he loves his little uncle. Regina also loves having James around. She always jokes that he's her favorite Charming, and Snow's her least favorite. Emma's never been more jealous of her baby brother as she did when Regina said that. 

Emma just finished her shift when she comes home to a sight of Henry and James asleep on the floor in front of the television. James on top of Henry. Emma's eighteen-month-old brother is snoring softly with his head on Henry's chest, and Henry's hand protectively on James's back. Emma smiles and walks silently to the kitchen. She spotted Regina with her signature apron, cooking.

Regina looked up. A smile rose on her face. "Hello, darling."

"Hey, babe." Emma sat on the counter. "What are you making for dinner?"

"I was going to make lasagna, but I had a lot to do today. So I decided to make a simple pasta and stir fry."

"You know we can always get a take out from Granny's. I don't want you working too hard, especially now."

"Emma," Regina sighed, exasperated. "I'm _fine._ I'm not invalid."

"I know you're not. But you remember what the doctor said on our last appointment. You _have_ to take it easy for the Little Bun."

The Queen instantly glare at her wife. "I've told you multiple times _not_ to call our child that horrible nickname. I'm carrying a _child_ , not some french baguette!"

Emma bite her tongue. Regina's twenty-four weeks pregnant with their second child, and they both couldn't be happier. When they told their family, Henry was jumping around, David was grinning widely, and Snow burst into tears. All of them were happy to have another member of their family. However, last week Regina passed out in the middle of the meeting. Emma was there, she caught her wife before she hit the floor and immediately brought her to the hospital. The doctor said both the baby and Regina are okay, but she has to sit back and relax a little bit and avoid unnecessary stress. Emma had never been that terrified. After a long week's argument (Henry had even chosen to stay with his grandparents for three days in a row that week), Regina reluctantly agrees to work from home and only goes to the office if there are emergency matters. 

"I just want you to _relax_ for the Little Bun. Let my Mom do more in the office for a couple of weeks."

Regina, being hormonal due to her pregnancy, suddenly burst into tears. 

Emma immediately gets up from the counter and wraps her arms around her pregnant wife. Regina burrows her face to the crook of Emma's neck, sniffing softly.

"I'm sorry, Gina. I'm not going to call them Little Bun again." Emma whisper, inhaling the smell of Regina's hair.

"It's not that."

"Then what is it? Why are you crying?"

Regina sobs.

"Gina."

"I just hate that I'm _this_ emotional. These things never bother me before. Not this much at least. I cry more in the past few weeks than I've been in my life." Regina gently pushes Emma, and wipe her tears.

Emma reaches out and cups her wife's face. "All of this will be worth it. I promise."

"I know." Regina sighs.

Emma kiss Regina's forehead. "Why don't you wake up the boys and let me finish dinner?"

"And let you burn my kitchen again? I may be pregnant Miss Swan, but I'm not going to risks the children for your lack of knowledge in this matter."

"That was _one time_ Regina." Emma groan. She realized the moment she made the mistake, no one in this household would ever forget that. Well. Even Snow banned her own daughter from the kitchen whenever Emma came to visit. Not that it matters anyway, Emma always preferred to play outside with her Dad and brother. "And it's Mrs. Mills."

That brings a smile to Regina's face. She tucks Emma's hair behind her ear. "You will always be my Swan."

Emma beams. She now has a Dopey Disgusting Face as Henry calls it. 

"Now go wake Henry and James. I want them to wash their faces before dinner."


	4. Chapter 4 - Samuel

Of course, the baby comes early. It's _Regina's_ baby. No one could tell them what to do, not even their own Mothers or the doctor.

Emma and Henry went to Boston for a Comic Festival Henry was dying to go. He worked part-time with Belle at the library, also helping their neighbors and Granny at the diner to get the money he needed to buy the ticket his parents had refused to give. Regina, being the overprotective mother she is, didn't want her teenage son in a big city alone and David volunteered. That was before David got himself hurt while trying to rescue a cat from a tree, he has to wear a cast on his left foot for two weeks. But Henry was dying to go.

"Why don't you go with him?" Regina suggested one night in their bed, as the women get ready to sleep.

"I don't want to leave you alone." Emma sighed. "But Hen worked so hard, I couldn't bear to see his face if we tell him not to go."

"I know. Can't we ask someone else to go with Henry? Ruby?"

Emma shook her head. "No. I need Ruby to stay at the station. I can't ask Mom to go with him too, who would taking care of Dad and Jim if Mom goes."

"That's why I asked you, Emma. Why don't you go?"

Emma frowned. "Then who's taking care of you? I'm not comfortable leaving you alone, not when you're this close to giving birth."

"Darling, I'm two weeks away. I will be fine on my own. Besides, you only go for a weekend." Regina sighed as the frown deepened on her wife's face. "Alright, I will stay with The Charmings if that put your mind at ease."

"That's a good idea. I'll ask Mom tomorrow."

"You know we still need a name for this baby if they're born a boy."

The women decided not to find out the baby's sex. Emma didn't have that privilege when she was pregnant with Henry in prison, the agency needed to know the baby's sex. So she knew she was having a boy. Since Emma was giving up the baby, she tried not to get attached to it. She never imagined what he would look like, or even think about names that would suit him. Right from the start, she always thought the baby wasn't _hers_. This baby is different. Right from the moment Regina told her that she's pregnant, she did everything she didn't do when she was pregnant with Henry. Lots of touches, kisses, and talking to the baby. The women discussed names and because Regina named Henry, it only fair if Emma named their second child. It's easier with girl names, it took them only a week to decide. For a boy, that's another story. 

"And I _told_ you to choose. You did a really great job with Hen." Emma snuggles deeper into the blanket and mumble. "You vetoed all my suggestions anyway."

"I am sorry if I do not my child to become a punching bag in kindergarten lawn."

"Hey! My suggestion wasn't that bad!"

"Emma, you proposed to name our child Pirate. Do you want our child to suffer premature death? I don't care. I want you to find a name fit for another Prince before this child's born."

Now it's almost midnight when Snow frantically called Emma, saying her wife's water just broke and they're on their way to the hospital. Emma panicked of course. She jumps out of bed and haphazardly throws her things inside the bags. They had planned to drive home in the morning, and probably enjoy a good breakfast in Emma's favorite place. 

But nope.

"Kid! Wake up! We're going home!" Emma throws a pillow right to her son's face.

Henry groaned, he turned around and burry his face into the pillow. "Yeah. Sure, Ma."

"Henry, let's _go_. Your Mom's in labor!"

That got Henry sit up on his bed. “She’s _what_?”

”In labor! Pack your shit, we’re going home now.”

”Mom will kill you if she know you talk like that in front of me.”

”She will kill you if she knows you snuck out of the house few weeks ago to meet your friends.”

Henry’s eyes go wide. “You knew?!”

”Yes but your Mom doesn’t and it will stay that way if you pack your shit right now or we leave them here. I don’t care about your rare comic collection, we’re leaving in five minutes with or without them.”

* * *

They’ve been driving for an hour straight. Emma is driving like crazy, and Henry continuously praying for his life, he’s sure Emma is driving way above speed limit right now. He tried to remind his blonde mother to slow down a bit, to which Emma snapped at him, told him to shut up and go to sleep.

”We’re here!” Henry exclaimed excitedly when he saw the “Welcome to Storybrooke” sign. 

They drive straight to the hospital. 

Snow was waiting alone in hospital front waiting for her daughter and grandson. Henry texted her minutes ago saying they just passed the town line and could be here any minutes. So she waits there until she sees a yellow bug screeched around the corner into hospital lawn. The car doesn’t seem to slow down until it stops abruptly few feet across her. Snow sighs, of course her daughter would drive like that in panic, even though her own son was with her. She has to bit her lip to stop herself from scolding her grownup daughter.

“Mom!” Emma run towards Snow, wide eyes, and pale. “How is she? How’s the baby?”

Snow doesn’t answer right away. Instead, she reach out to touch Emma’s cheek, and look right into her eyes. Snow’s eyes. Snow can see fear slowly creep into her daughter’s eyes.

”Mom, what’s wrong with my wife?” Emma whispered, fear painted every word.

”I don’t know yet, sweetheart.” Snow said carefully, she didn’t want to lie to Emma, she couldn’t. Emma will know if she lie. “I was with her inside. And—and it all went so fast, you know? She was screaming but then she’s not. They threw me out, and I saw blood. I—I don’t know anymore than that. They threw me out and didn’t give me a chance to ask.”

Emma goes paler. No. No. She couldn’t lose Regina. She couldn’t.

”Grandma? Ma?”

Snow look over Emma’s shoulder and smile tightly to her grandson.

”Emma, you go inside. I’ll take Henry with me. You call me when you hear any news, okay?”

* * *

It was the longest hour in Emma’s life.

A nurse in front told Emma to wait in family waiting area. She also told her that Regina is in emergency c-section, but that’s all she knew and a doctor will come to talk to Emma after the surgery. Emma sat in the empty waiting room, face burried between her hands. She’s not religious in any way. But she remember one of her foster mother taught her and her foster brother to pray. Emma hadn’t thought of her in a long time. She was one of the best foster parent Emma ever got. And now, she’s praying for her wife, for her child, for herself. 

“Mrs. Mills.”

Emma look up to see a doctor stood, still wearing scrubs. Emma immediately stands to her feet.

”How is she?” She asked.

“Mayor Mills is fine. There was a bleeding and she lost consciousness, that’s why we had to do emergency c-section, but everything’s in control now. Both of them are healty. You can see both of them in an hour at most. Congratulations, Mrs. Mills.”

Emma let out a shaky breath she was holding. They’re both fine. Her wife and child are both safe and healthy.

”Thank you so much, doc.”

”It’s my job, Sherrif. I’ll let the nurse come to you after they settle your wife and son in a room.”

Emma blink. “My what?”

”Your wife and son.”

Oh dear.

* * *

Regina groan. Her body feels like it been hit by truck multiple times. Slowly, Regina opens her eyes, she squinted trying to adjust to the bright light. Where am I? 

“Gina? Babe, you’re okay?”

Regina groan again. She hate it when her wife calls her that. She could see clearly now. White walls, white sheets, bright light, and Emma’s golden hair. Regina recognised the smell of hospital. Then she remembered.

”Emma? The baby?”

Emma smile, carresing Regina’s hair. “He’s fine. I saw him in the nursery before I come here. They will bring him in the morning, after you rest.”

”Him? We have another son?” Regina is fully awake now.

“Yes, my love, we have another son. Another prince.” Emma let out a teary laugh. They’re both cry their happy tears. Emma kissed Regina’s cheek. “Thankyou, Regina. I’m sorry I wasn’t here.”

“He was early. Caught us both off guard.”

”I’m still sorry. God, that was scary. I thought I’m going to lose you.” Emma rest her head on Regina’s shoulder.

”Hmm. I am a bit offended if you thought you could get rid of me that easy.” Regina reach out to touch her wife’s hand. “We still need a name for him.”

”How about Samuel?”

“Samuel.” Regina tasting the name in her tongue and smile. “I like that. Samuel Mills. Henry and Samuel Mills. How come you never mention that name before?”

Emma sit up in her chair to look into Regina’s eyes. “Samuel was my foster brother. I haven’t thought of him or his mom in years. But, Samuel and his mom, Maria, they were good to me. Sam always introduced me as his sister, not foster sister, just his sister. He defended me in school countless time, he got into a fight because of me multiple times too.”

”What happened to them?”

Emma shrugged. “Life happened. Maria wanted to adopt me. Even got the paperwork and everything ready. But, her sister got into accident and suddenly she had to support her elderly mother by herself. Not just that, but they had to move to Canada because that’s where Maria’s mother lived. I wasn’t allowed to come with them, of course, so social services took me away. We stay in touch for awhile, but then I ran away from group home and the rest is history.”

”Oh, Emma.”

”It’s alright. When you were in surgery, I remembered Maria taught me how to pray. So, I prayed for you and our baby, and I thought of Sam. Well.”

”Well, I love the name, and I think he was a good person. So, why don’t we keep the name, yes?”

Emma just smile and kissed her wife’s hand.

”Now that’s settled. I think I want to sleep some more before your Charming family barge in.”

_Welcome to the family, Samuel David Mills._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry! English is not my first language and I'm still learning everything.


End file.
